Landmarks
Throughout the game, the player will meet a bunch of different places, each providing a different appearance and safety level. These make out the majority of the game. The Forest The Forest makes out the majority of the map that the player can move in. The location can have major advantages and disadvantages. However, the Rake roams in the forest, which can cause common run-ins. Observation Tower Observation Tower is located near the shop. It is a tall tower with a ladder leading up to it. On top of Observation Tower, there is a switch, which activates bright Lights. That has the useful effect of showing the direction The Rake is at, but the lights drain power. This may now seem safer than anywhere, but once The Rake spotted the player, the chances of survival are extremely low. The Rake will climb up the ladder easily and trap the player on top of the Tower. Fall damage is a part of the game, so it's not recommended to jump straight off the tower. If other players are with you on the tower, it's best you wait for The Rake to go after one of them before either climbing down the ladder or WALKING off of the platform. If climbing down is not an option, your best bet is to simply walk off the plaform. You may take fall damage, but if you're lucky you'll still be capable of running. The Shop (UPDATED) The Shop is located near the Observation Tower, and a bit further from The Rake's Cave. It is a small building with a seller inside where players can buy useful items from him with Points. A few new items have been also added which can only be bought with robux. You can gain Points by surviving the night. At the end of each night, you player receives 100 Points. You may receive extra points depending on how far you travelled that night. The items inside of The Shop consist of: *A first aid kit (80 Points) First aid kits can be used on you to heal either an attack, fall damage or electricity harm. At some point, there will be an update that will allow you to use it on other players. *A Rake Trap (210 Points) The Rake trap is a very useful tool, but can only be used once every purchase. If you manage to trap The Rake, he's stunned for about 7 seconds, giving you time to escape. *Map The map is best used with the compass. It shows all locations on the map, and the cardinal directions. * Watch The watch tells you how much time is left until day/night. It will also auto-equip if there are 15 seconds left until day/night. *Compass (20 Points) The compass is useful when paired with the map, as you can combine both the items to find your way around the game. It is also used to find supply drops, as it tells you your coordinates as well as your direction. *Vitamins The vitamins will give you infinite stamina for 10 seconds. This is good for escaping the Rake and using the Stun Stick, as the stick uses stamina. * Tracker (125 Points) The tracker will tell you if the Rake is 125 studs or closer. If the Rake is more than 125 studs away, the tracker will give you "No Signal". If he is closer, then it will give you the number of studs away he is. * Voltmeter The voltmeter displays the current power and power usage. * Night-vision goggles (300 Robux) The night-vision goggles will allow you to see 3 times as far. They can run for a certain amount of time before they need to cool down. *Monitor (300 Points) The monitor is the most expensive item in the game. It lets you see from a camera's point of view. The camera's locations are: Inside the Safe house Outside of the Safe house On the shop In the Base camp On the tower light switch On the tower's ladders The monitor will track players if they are standing in front of the camera, they will also track the Rake if he is in front of the camera. if the Rake is in front of the camera, it will start having interference. The Rake can also break the cameras, putting them out of commission for about 6 seconds. When the player dies, they lose all of the items previously bought from the shop. At night, The Shop closes. The reasoning is so the player wouldn't buy anything from the shop at night. Base Camp (UPDATED) The Campsite, now known as Project Base is a large, rusted tent with boxes and a paper with coordinates to find a flare gun (to read it you need a compass). This is one of the possible spawn locations in the game. It is located near the safe house. The Rake's Cave The Rake's Cave is a small area, located somewhere near the middle of the map. The Rake will usually spawn in this location, and start his rampage. The Cave is not accessible. Crashed Bus The Crashed Bus is one of the fewer possible spawn locations of the Rake. However, it is blocked off by an invisible barrier wall. It's no longer on fire since the most recent update. Broken Car (UPDATED) The Broken Car only serves as a landmark as of right now. It is located in front of the base camp. Safe House (UPDATED) The Safe House is located Northeast of the entrance of the Rake's cave. It has a radio, which can be used to contact players from long distances and a light switch which is rumored to either attract or repel the Rake. The Safe House also includes a metal door with a switch right next to it. This door can keep the Rake out, but it won't last forever. Once the power runs out, the door will open. There is also a way the Rake can get in (other than the door). If the Rake hangs around the Safe House long enough, he will eventually break and jump through the roof. Both the door and the lights use a good bit of power. Power Station (Power Plant) The Power Plant, located south-west from the Shop, plays an important role in the game. All electronic items will be affected by the Power Plant's status. When the Power Plant breaks down (the power goes out), all of the electronic items that the player has will turn off, they can only be turned back on when the Power Plant is repaired. There's a hole with a puddle in front of the green button, which emits electricity when the Power Plant is functional. Once the player steps in it, he will receive continuous amount of damage until he steps out of it. Players can repair the Power Plant by coming up to the green button and holding E, the person who repairs the Power Plant gets bonus points.